Life Support
by jade254
Summary: Booth is forced to make a agonising decision after he makes a terrible mistake. Angsty twoshot  Language, minor sexual content. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

This was meant to be a oneshot but it turned out to be way too long. It will be a twoshot. I should remind everyone that this will be very angsty, will include a character death. Minor sexual content and some language.

Disclaimer I don't own Fox and I probably never will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days ago.

Booth, Brennan and another collegue, Agent Williams who had been working the case with them had been tipped of that a suspect in a murder they had been investigating had been spotted at a disused factory.

"Just stay in the car Bones" Booth told her. As usual though she was in one of her notgoodtoargue moods, so Booth again had given in and had allowed her to follow. He ordered that she stay behind him. "I have the gun Bones so stay behind me, are we clear?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. I can easily defend myself Booth" she reminded him yet again.

"I know you can Bones, but your karate skills are no match against a stray bullet now is it?"

He had been right. She couldn't count how many times he had saved her life. Her martial art skills hadn't helped her when she had been kidnapped, and almost fed to dogs at the hands of Jamie Kenton. They hadn't been any use against the gravedigger either. It's just she hated relying on him so much. She had taken care of herself her whole life Now she had this knight in standard issue FBI body armor as Angela had put it, overseeing her safety everytime they were out in the field she felt useless, like some kind of damsel in distress.

She nodded in agreement as she crept slowly behind him. She let her hands wander to his hips as he made his way into the entrance to the building.

Booth realised that this could be a shot in the dark, but any information they could get on this psycho who had raped and killed fifteen women in the past six months needed to be investigated. A suspect had been caught, but unfortunatly due to insufficient evidence had been freed leaving Booth frustrated. He had been convinced he had been the one. DNA evidence proved that he had indeed had sexual intercourse with one of the victims but there had been nothing to connect him to the murders.

Agent Williams smiled as he watched Brennna clinging onto Booth. She caught him leering at her from the corner of her eyes. It creeped her out slightly.

With their guns drawn Booth and Williams crept closer inside the abandoned building. "The echoing sound of their footsteps alerted both agents as Booth caught sight of a figure just ahead of them. "FBI!" Booth hollered into the darkness. "STOP OR I'LL SHOOT" were his next words.

The suspect stopped dead in his tracks. He held his hands above his head in defeat. It was indeed the same man Booth was convinced was their killer "Just keep those hands where I can see them" Booth commanded, as he approached the young male.

"Nothing I just come out here sometimes" he answered back, confused as to why they had their sights set on him.

Booth didn't believe him. He reached for his handcuffs when the suspect hit out slamming his fist into Booths jaw. Then bolted into the surrounding darkness.

Agent Williams checked on Booth "You alright man?"

Brennan was equally concerned "Booth let me take a look."

Booth regained his composure and forced her hand away. He wasn't about to let him get away. "Williams call for backup and guard her with your life. He's the one. I'm going after him."

"Agent Booth Do you think that wise?" but his words were unheard as Booth raced off, soon disappearing into the night.

Brennan was shivering slightly. "Come on! Booth said to call for backup" she reminded the other agent.

Willimas grinned evilly at her "I don't think we're going to need backup" he sneered, as a situation had presented itself and he was going to take full advantage of it.

"What do you mean?" It was then it dawned on her. It was Williams, he was the killer. Brennan instinctively hit out but Williams was ready for her and whipped his gun firmly across her head. She instantly fell unconscious, landing in his arms.

Eyeing the upper floors of the factory Williams proceeded to drag an unconscious Brennan to the foot of the stairwell. Confident that Booth was too busy chasing the wrong man he made his way up the steps.

He panted heavily As they reached the top level "You need to lose some weight Dr Brennan" he informed her sarcastically.

She awoke groggily with a feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach. It was then she found she could hardly breathe. As she opened her eyes wider she found herself staring straight into the eyes of agent Williams. He was laying on top of her fiddling with her clothes.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She lashed out with her fists aiming for just about any part of his body

"Oh Dr Brennan you are going to be my biggest accomplisment yet" he chuckled, then let out a hideous laugh that she shivered at.

She kicked and screamed digging her fingernails into him. If she was going to die then she would leave as much evidence as possible.

"Bitch!" he slapped her hard across the face. "My other victims fought back, and you know what happened to them don't you?" He pinned her arms down harshly bruising them heavily.

"Booth, Booth please help me!"

Booth had managed to corner the suspect and this time slammed the handcuffs on him without any trouble. Dragging his worthless ass back to the point where he had left the two of them. He was shocked to find they were nowhere in sight.

"It wasn't me. Do you hear me I never killed those women."

"Shut up!" Booth punched hard ultimately knocking him out. He forced him into his suv and locked the door. Then he decided to go sought out Brennan and Williams.

"Williams, Bones!" Booth called. He pulled out his cellphone and pressed speed dial" He could faintly hear the ringtone and it seemed to be coming from the the upper floors. He followed the tone but then the ringing was interrupted and he was met with a familiar voice.

"Agent Booth. I suppose you're wandering where you're precious Temperance is?"

"Williams?" Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing "Williams what the hell is going on?"

"What is going on?" he laughed sinisterly "I'll tell you what is going on " Whilst you've been out chasing the wrong perp. I've just had the most amazing time with Temperance."

Booth clenched his fists. His blood boiling "What the hell have you done! You rat bastard?"

"Lets just say she is the best screw i've ever had" Then the phone disconnected, leaving Booth frozen to the spot.

Brennan lay there bloody and dazed. Her clothes torn and she was feeling the most immense pain she had ever felt in her whole life. The sound of the cellphone ringing gave her fresh hope. She heard Williams answer. She heard the taunts, then she watched as Williams slammed it to the ground shattering it. He licked his lips as he leant down whispering in her ear "That was just fantastic. Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are. Has agent Booth ever told you that hug?"

Brennan ignored him as she rolled over not wanting to stare at his face any longer.

"Don't be like that!" Williams grabbed her arm "Now be a good girl and get up." He yanked her to her feet then circled his arm around her waist.

Booth shouts echoed around the empty building "Bones where the hell are you?" He hoped Williams has been bluffing about what he had done to Brennan. However deep down he knew what he was. A murdering rapist _How did I not see it_ he questioned himself. Agent Williams had been active throughout this investigation. He had helped them build the case _How could I have been so naive . _He had let his guard down and now it had cost him dearly. Reaching the top floor he silently crept along hoping to take this asshole by surprise. A rat crossed his path which took him by surprise and as he stepped on it the rat squealed giving away Booth's location.

Williams shined his flashlight in the direction of the noise. "Agent Booth." Williams drew his gun.

Booth inched closer only to be confronted with his collegue holding Brennan as a shield in front of him. "No closer Booth or I won't hesitate to kill her. She's sweet but i've got no use for her now."

Booth couldn't take any chances but he wasn't about to back down either. He gripped the gun firmly. His hand was hot and clammy but still he held on. He locked eyes with Brennan. He saw the blood on her face, the shredded clothing. Her pants were missing and he could see the bruising on her thighs. He tried to deny it but it became more obvious what had transpired here. Tears streamed down her face as she met his gaze.

"What the hell did you do her Williams?"

What I did to those other women. The only thing thats left is the killing part."

"I won't let you do that."

Williams backed closer to the railings. The only thing seperating them from a fall that would definitley be fatal.

Brennan fought to get out of his grip, but he was strong and she was so weak.

"Let her go Williams, and I may just let you rot in jail" Booth's heart was racing. He had to take a shot. Being a former sniper he knew he could do it. Booth pulled the trigger. The force of the bullet penetrating his skull forced him backwards. Booth knew though it hadn't killed him instantly.

Time seemed to stand still and when he came back to his senses he just wasn't fast enough. He grabbed for Brennan but it was too late as Williams fell backwards over the railings he took Brennan with him.

Booth's heart missed a beat as he peered over. Seeing the two bodies sprawled out on the concrete below. "No! No! Oh god no!" He bounded down the steps three or four at a time. When he reached the bottom he first checked out Williams. He was a mess. Booth was able to confirm he was dead. Then he attended to Brennan. She was still alive. Her ragged attempts at breathing told him that.

"Booth" she gasped. Every breath more painful then the last

Blood pooled around her head and more blood trickled from her mouth. Her leg was twisted in a bad way and he could only imagine the internal injuries she had sustained. "Bones, hang in there i'm going to call for help."

With his cellphone out he immediatley called for backup. Then throwing the phone on the ground he turned his attention back to her. "He stroked her cheeks. _What do you say to someone who is dying? _His delicate touch made her smile slightly, but then she winced as she coughed up blood.

Booth so much wanted to hold her, but moving her could be more damaging. He looked into her now pale eyes, dreading what was to come "Oh god what have I done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay what do you think? I can't help but write angsty stuff and I can't help torturing Brennan.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this the final chapter. It may be a little angsty for some people. Character death so be warned. Oh and i'm not really familair with the procedures of ending life support so this is only based on little bits I know.

Chapter 2

Booth had stayed with Brennan until the ambulance arrived. He could hardly believe their response time. It was over fifteen minutes at least. He took her hand in his, it felt cold and clammy. He began stroking the back of it gently, telling her over and over again that help was coming. She didn't really seem to comprehend what he was telling her as she kept slipping in and out of consciouness and he was helpless. _What can I do to make her more comfortble?_

When she was coherent she only mumbled words which were like a knife to his heart. "It hurts so much Booth" She was in pain and for once he had no idea how to make it better.  
Booth cast a sideways glance at Williams. That bastard. He had done this to her. He had made her suffer in more ways then one. If he could have just one wish it would have been to have taught that sick sonavabitch a lesson. As much as he had desired it, he relented in the fact that he hadn't been even granted that luxury.

The sirens in the distance gave him fresh hope, yet deep down he fought with the anguish. The anguish of knowing that things were not looking good for her.

As soon as the paramedics were on the scene Booth was pushed aside. They assessed her condition, using medical jargon he couldn't decipher. They darted grim expressions at one another whilst speaking words of concern. Then they swiftly lifted her into the ambulance. Booth was ready to jump in the back when a firm hand stopped him.

"You can't ride with her" the stern looking older medic announced.

There was no way he was going to stop him accompanying her. Horrrid flashes of her dying in the ambulance, alone with no-one holding her hand plagued his mind. No, he needed to be with her. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Booth yelled, his hand placed on his gun. "I need to be with her." His pleas were heartfelt with the older medic and with an affirmed nod from his collegue reluctantly backed down and allowed Booth in. It was the worst ten minutes of his life, the drive to the hospital. Luckily the roads were quite mainly due to the time of night it was. Booth although too alpha male to show it was silently choking back the tears. Precious time seconds were ticking by.

On at arrival at the ER Booth was again forced away from the scene. Doctors and nurses bustled about. They took Brennan so fast he hadn't even had the chance to see her, maybe for the last time. He couldn't bear that _NO!_ she was a fighter. She would get through this, but who was he kidding. She had fallen at least 150ft and he knew that only some superhero in comic books could survive that.

Alone in the waiting room he felt he had no choice but to call Angela. She was after all her best friend and right now he could do with a friend. Her high pitched sobs from the other end of the phone did nothing to calm his nerves.

"I'll be right there" she croaked before hanging up.

Booth paced nervously. His mind was reeling with images of Brennan dying on the operating table. The doctors calling her time of death was all too omonious that he couldn't push it out of his mind.

He was startled out of his senseless thoughts by the dark haired woman Her wavy hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. She was accompanied by Hodgins who held her closely.  
"How is she?"

Booth bowed his head "They haven't told me anything." He punched the wall causing a red bruise to instantly form on his knuckles.

"What the hell happened Booth?" Her voice seems angered now.

It was Andrews?" Booth explained.

"The agent working your rape/homicide case?" She inquired in astonishment.

"Yes!" His eyes shifted to the door, hopeful a doctor was about to enter with news that he would want to hear.

"I left her with him for all of twenty minutes."

"Why? where the hell were you? Her voice sounded serious it was like she blamed him or something.

"We were tipped off about a suspect. I caught him, but before I could properly apprehend him he just bolted. I, relying on my gut instinct decided to go after him. I thought it was safe Angela. I never suspected Williams, never. He's one of us. I screwed up and now she's in there fighting for her life."

"Williams?" she questioned hoping he was still alive so she could join in with the torture.

"He's dead. Didn't suffer much either. He was spared the agony I would have dished out on him."

"So what happened then? When you realised he was the one."

Why did she want to know. He couldn't tell her the truth about what had happened it would just add to the horror of this whole situation."

Angela could see he was hiding something and she didn't like it one bit. "I'm a big girl Booth I can take it."

Hodgins gripped her harder "Maybe we should just wait for the doctor."

"No! I need to know Booth. She is my best friend and I have a right to know."

Williams had already took her up to the third floor. He must have incapicitated her because she would have fought back. Whilst he had her up there he em, em..."

"What is it Booth?" What did he do?"

"He raped her." That word pierced his soul.

Angela gasped, her hand immediatley flung over her mouth "Oh god! Are you sure?"

"No Angela i'm not sure. We may never be sure, but the suggestive comments he made could only mean that" He didn't want it to be true. He prayed that even if she was going to die she hadn't been subjected to such violation aswell. "After I confronted Williams he already had Brennan held in front of him using her as a human shield. He was going to kill her so I had no choice but to take the shot. My aim must have been off because he didn't die instantly. He fell backwards but he still had Bones in his hold. He toppled over the railing and...

Angela shook her head. She knew what had happened.

The male doctor who interrupted them was middle aged with thinning dark hair. He pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose before introducing himself. "Hello I'm Dr Milligan." He quickly scanned the patient chart and informed the three of them, Booth in particular of Brennan's current condition. "Dr Brennan is out of surgery and in recovery. Now I'm not going to lie to you her prognosis is not good. She has sustained mulitple injuries, the head trauma which is of the greatest concern. She suffered an immense intracranial hemorrhage. There is also the broken collarbone, three broken ribs which punctured a lung, ruptured spleen, and her left femur is fractured. We have managed to repair alot of the damage but I have to warn you her condition is critical. I wouldn't expect her to last the night."

Booth heart stopped. He steadied himself as a wave of a nausea rushed over him. _This can't be happening? _He had feared the worst at the scene, but once she was in the capable hands of the doctors here at the hospital he had begun to have a little more faith. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. He could only imagine this mans pain. "Of course. She is being prepped for ICU as we speak. She is in a coma and will need life support. Talk to her. Hearing is always the last sense to go."

Once outside the intensive care unit he faltered. He hadn't been prepared for this, but he had to be strong, strong for her like he knew she would be strong for him if the roles were reversed.

The sterile looking room with deathly plain white walls did nothing to ease his apprehension. This whole room had death written all over it. It was silent, apart from the monitor that was displaying heart rate and blood pressure. She could no longer breathe independently so she had been hooked up to a respirator. There were several IV drips placed into her hand. She was pale. too pale. Booth sat himself down next to the bed. He watched as she lay there motionless. She was completley vulnerable. She was always so stubborn, so strong willed and now she lay there with machines keeping her alive.

"I'm here Bones" He finally said speaking soothingly. He watched for any movement, even a flinch would have been good enough for him, but alas nothing. "Bones please you're the strongest person I know" He rubbed her head, his hand rested just below the bandage that had been wrapped around her head. "I'm so sorry Bones that I couldn't protect you. I let my guard down. I let him hurt you and for that I will never forgive myself. I don't know whether you can hear me but I need you to know this. I care about you more than anybody i've cared about in the whole world. Next to Parker you are the best thing that happened to me even though you never knew it" A single tear fell from the corner of his eye, dripping onto her cheek. He used the pad of his finger to wipe it away before he stood up. He needed to let Angela come and see her just in case."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days had passed and there had been no change. The doctors had been in and out drawing blood, collecting samples of different kinds and carrying out all kinds of tests. They had kept him in the dark only informing him that they would know more once the test results had come back. He had sat by her beside constantly. The only time he left was once for a change of clothing and then only to use the bathroom. It was on this day though that the doctor came with the worst news he could possible hear. Dr Milligan had taken him aside to a quite room where they could be alone.

"Mr Booth." My team of neurologists have been assessing Dr Brennans condition. After extensive tests it seems we have been unable to detect any brain activity whatsoever.

Booth couldn't help but ask what the hell that meant "What are you saying?"

"It means that she is clinically brain dead. If she was ever to recover she would be in a permanent vegetive state."

Booth swallowed hard "No! There has to be a mistake. Do the tests again? He insisted, not believing the doctors word for a second.

"I'm sorry the tests have been repeated twice and it's no mistake. She didn't respond to any of the standard stimuli tests we subjected her to. We also carried out the apnea test. "

"The what?" Medical language really did nothing for him.

This involves taking a patient off the ventilator in an attempt for them to breathe unaided. She failed this too. We checked for brain stem reflexes, responses to light but there was still nothing. I would have to ask you at this stage to consider withdrawing life support."

"No way! absolutley not! I want a second opinion" he then stressed unable to accept the inevitable.

"The tests don't lie. If you would like I can get someone to come speak with you."

"I don't need someone else to come talk to me. All I know is Bo.. Dr Brennan is in there and she needs me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela had been stood outside her room when Booth returned. Hodgins had tagged along. He felt he had a stronger connection with her ever since the gravedigger incident where they had been both buried alive together. As soon as she saw Booth she felt something was gravelly wrong.

"Booth. How is she, any change?" she almost dreaded the answer.

"No" His voice was soft almost a whisper.

"Did something happen?"

"They want to pull the plug Angela. They want to kill her. No, correction they asked me to kill her.The doc said the tests they had performed showed no brain activity."

Angela was horrified at hearing this dreaful news.

Hodgins interrupted "You have nothing to be afraid of man. Only a relative can consent to that i'm sure."

"She doesn't have anyone though does she. Her father is a fugitive evading the law with that no hope brother of hers. They haven't the faintest idea what is happening here and I sure as hell think that daddy dearest won't be happy knowing his daughter landed in the hospital because of my stupid actions."

Hodgins tried to help "This isn't your fault man. Don't beat yourself up over it. Williams was an agent you could never have known what he was going to do."

Booth managed a smile, but it wasn't comforting it didn't even matter, nothing mattered anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Milliigan had approached Booth again that afternoon. "Mr Booth I have something you need to take look at."

Booth sighed _What now_ He took the paperwork the doctor had handed over. "What is this?"

"Its Dr Brennans living will. If you read carefully she has nominated you as power of attorney."

"Power of attorney?" His was a little shocked at what all this meant.

The doctor widened his eyes "It means any decision concerning her heathcare and any wishes she may have, has now fallen to you."

Booth read on but he couldn't make head or tails. All he saw was his name mentioned several times and that Brennan had signed it. "I don't know anything about this. I didn't even know she made a living will and she certainly didn't discuss it with me."

"I'm sorry Mr Booth but it is a legal document so I would ask you consider her wishes carefully" Then he left the agent to ponder over this newly discovered information.

He paced outside her room. Angela had since been keeping he rcompany so he took this time to mull over what he had just found out. It wasn't long before Angela emerged from her room with red bloooshot eyes. The tears still stremaing doen her cheeks. "I can't stand this Booth." Since Hodgins had gone home to take care of some business Angela instead took refuge in Booths arms.

Booth rubbed he rback. It kind of reminded him if when he had held Brennan like thta once or twice.

"Booth what is it? your trembling" she could feel the vibrations of him as he rocked her back and forth.

"He began to explain to her about what the doctor had told him "I just found out that Bones has given me power of attornet. Thats why the doctor asked me about withdrawing life support. I'm the one who needs to make that decision on her behalf."

Angela took the document from Booth and began reading.

"I can't believe she would do this to me. How could she expect me of all people to make a choice like that?"

Angela seemed calm and collected "Because she knew you'd make the right one. I think you have to accept the doctors diagnosis. Brennan would never want to live like that, I know it and you know it. Right now you have to do whats right for her."

Her advice was right on the ball, but still he couldn't fathom the thought of ending her life "I just can't do it."

He needed to do something so he raced to the hospital chapel and there he threw himself down to his knees in front of the alter and prayed, like he never prayed before. "Please god guide me. Give me a sign that i'm going to do right by her" Nothing happened though and he wandered why he wasn't more open up to the possibility that god was not even listening to him.

Back at ther room he slumped down in the chair. "How can you expect me to do this Bones? I promised I would protect you. I can't make this choice, only god has that right" The doctors words came flooding back. If she was going to be in a vegetive state then could he take care of her. Give up his career to give her around the clock care. _Would she even want that. _Angela was right she would want to live life to the full. She would never again do the job she loved.She would never venture with him into the field and catch the bad guys. Life would just pass her by. Something inside him clicked and it was then he decided that he would do this for her. He would release her from this prison she was in.

The doctor lowered his glasses "Are you quite sure?"

"Yes! Do it before I change my mind" Booth parted his saddened eyes away from the doctor.

"I ll go prepare the consent forms. You may want to ask her friends to say their goodbyes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later and Angela, Hodgins and even Zach who had been away at his familys house in Michigan had come to say his farewell. This was the most daunting day in their entire lives, worse then any case they had ever worked on. It was personal for all of them but it was Booth who was hit the hardest. As he hesitated with the pen in his hand, he finally signed the consent form and handed it over.

Booth had wanted to be alone with her when they switched off life support. He sat next to her on the bed stroking her hair. "It'll be all over soon." He gave the doctor one final nod before nestling up closer to her.

The doctor swiftly strolled over and with only slight hestitation he disconnected the respirator.

The alarms that beeped didn't matter. No-one was about to rush in and save her. Booth listened as the hissing of the respitator slowed, then seconds later stopped. He gripped her hand "I hope you can forgive me for this."

The steady beeps eminating from the ECG monitor began to slow and then Booth braced himself for what was to come. It wasn't long before the long endless beep echoed around the quiet room. He watched her chest rise and fall for the last time as he knew now she was truly gone. The doctor switched off the monitor and then asked if Booth wanted to be alone for a while.

"Could you remove the tubes please?" He couldn't bare to see her with those hideous tubes.

"Of course" He took out her breathing tube. The feeding tube and the IVs drips. Once Booth was satisfied he left them alone.

Booth still kept her hand in his, but now it was limp. He stared at her face. She was so peaceful yet still so beautiful. He would remember her as being beautiful.

"You know what my biggest regret is Bones?" He so much wanted her to spring up and answer him. For her to open those captivating dazzling eyes which could melt any heart. "That I never plucked up the courage to tell you how I really felt about you. Without you knowing how I felt about you tears me up inside. I dont think I can go on without you Bones. How can I live knowing what I did to you" He leant down on her chest sobbing like a baby.

"You will." Came the soothing voice behind him. He turned to find Angela standing there. "She's in a better place now."

"Is she? Because she didn't really believe in all that heaven stuff."

"You do Booth and that all whats counts" She reassured him.

He raised his head again and prayed. "Please accept this woman into your kingdom" he pleaded. "Keep her safe until we are together again."

Angela smiled.

"I love you Bones" he silently whispered. He gave her one last kiss on her pale lips before Angela escorted him from the room her arms around him.


End file.
